Webby Vanderquack (2017)/Gallery
Woo-oo! submarine shortcut.gif Daytrip of Doom! Daytrip of Doom Soda trouble.png target acquired.gif|"Target acquired." how about sacky sack.gif|"Ooh! How about sacky sack?" what yeah lemme get my stuff.gif|"What? Yeah! Lemme get my stuff!" just a totally casual hangout in the real world.gif|"All right, Webby. Just a totally casual hangout in the real world. Like regular kids do. Play it cool. Play it cool." Webby brachiates on the bus.gif The Joy of Personal Space.gif the sketchiest neighborhood in town.gif|The sketchiest neighborhood in town. The Great Dime Chase! Mqdefault-4.jpg Webby (great dime).png Dewey and Webby.png Webby and Dewey.png Maxresdefault-5.jpg Dewey protects Webby.png how does it know your name.gif|"Oh yeah? If it's just a card catalogue, then how does it know your name? C'mon!" psycho archivist.gif don't disrespect the archives.gif|'"YOU DISRESPECT THE ARCHIVES, YOU SHALL BECOME ''ONE WITH THE ARCHIVES!"' The Art of Organizing.gif The Beagle Birthday Massacre! Ducktales-the-beagle-birthday-massacre.png Hiding .jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg wait until the guys hear my new nickname.gif|"Huh, wait until the guys hear my new nickname!" Webby and Lena on the seesaw.gif Louie carried off by seagulls.gif Terror of the Terra-firmians! Louie eats popcorn.gif Louie eats popcorn again.gif boop.gif|"Boop." The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Screenshot 20181104-164020.jpg Screenshot 20181104-164108.jpg The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! wormhole snowball.gif The Spear of Selene! SpearOfSelenepic1.jpeg Mxbg.jpg Images-4.jpg Spear17.png Maxresdefault-4.jpg Images.jpg P.jpg Dewey and Webby (selene).gif you're gonna wanna go back down the hall.gif|"''Oh! You're gonna wanna go back down the hall, past the harpy aviary, third door on your left. Garden of Selene. Can't miss it." "Oh, hey, thanks!" Jaw$! Webby's stair gymnastics.gif pillow fight.gif Day of the Only Child! Webby Confused.jpeg Adorkable Webby.jpeg Debbigail Offical.jpeg Debbigail Offical2.jpeg Best Friends.jpeg Meet Webby.jpeg DeweyxWebby.jpeg haywire security robot.gif From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! sorry blindfold slipped.gif|"We're too far to turn back now, but you'll be safe in the sub." "Sorry, blindfold slipped. Still no clue where we are." Webby drinks gummi berry juice.gif Awkward breakfast.jpg The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! don't worry it's just some assorted zombie parts.gif|"Don't worry, it's just some assorted zombie parts." Swordhorse.gif|"Why is Scrooge hiding a frilly unicorn?" "Swordhorse." Webby's demise.gif Sky Pirates…in the Sky! Don Karnage's dance.gif bravo bravissimo.gif|"Bravo! Bravissimo!" "LAUNCHPAD!" oh look leaves.gif|"Oh, look, leaves!" The Shadow War! Webby and Launchpad chest bump.gif emergency bounce house.gif|"Emergency bounce house!" not getting the bends 1.gif|Diving in deep water... not getting the bends 2.gif|...and surfacing quickly without getting the bends. you are not a nice person.gif|"You are not! A! Nice! Person!" the magic of friendship.gif|"What?!" Lena's demise.gif|''"NO!"'' Webby's new shadow.gif boys.gif|"And so Duckburg is saved, thanks to Scrooge McDuck and his family." "Boys?" The Most Dangerous Game...Night! step turn step turn step turn dodge and step.gif|"Step, turn, step, turn, step, turn, dodge, and step." outrunning wheel.gif Tower of Infinity.gif|"So, we're trying to conquer the Tower of Infinity in the TV room." "'Tower of Infinity,' what?" "Launchpad, stop them! If both blocks come out, the tower will collapse! You'll be—!" "The number you have reached has been disconnected." careful you'll crush them.gif|"No no no no no no no no no no no!" "Careful, you'll crush them!" "They're already crushed! Why?! ''WHY?!"'' "Guys, relax." hello yes.gif|"Uh... Hello?" "Yes!" Scroogeopoly.gif|"Scroogeoply. The thrilling game of finance and property acquisition." "The final challenge feels extremely rigged. Your face is literally on the box." "Nonsense. Now, which piece will your team play as?" "Actually, maybe—" "—Yeah, maybe we'll play on our own. I'll be the top hat." "I'll be the other top hat." "And I will be...the top hat. Oldest player goes first." Louie's Idol of Cibola.gif|"Here. It's not a Number One Dime, but it's a start." "Whoa." "Wait, what?" Dewey and Webby hugging each other.PNG The Ballad of Duke Baloney! The Ballad Of Duke Baloney-3.jpg Download-4.jpg The Ballad Of Duke Baloney-5.jpg Storkules in Duckburg! Storkules, Webby, Huey, Louie.jpg before they gnawed through the floor.gif|"I already got them to roll over a couple of times...before they gnawed through the floor." harpies get ready to B gone.gif|"Wait, no, I take that back!" "FRIEND DONALD!" "Harpies, get ready to B gone! Trademark Louie Duck." Last Christmas! Last_Christmas!_1.jpg Thrilled Webby.jpeg Dreamy Webby.jpeg Huey Not Impressed.jpeg It Was Louie.jpeg Confused Webby.jpeg Debbigail Hug.jpeg who put this up.gif|''"Who. Put. This. Up?"'' Treasure of the Found Lamp! Selene's secret door.gif Djinn sheathes his sword.gif What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! Unhappy camper.jpg The counselor.png Donald's file.png Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! Werewolf (1).png Werewolf (2).png Werewolf (3).png A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! Launchpad whale.gif Moonvasion! Tender moments.jpg Promotional Images C5A19407-E4D3-4F2C-BFAF-9A5C43514B8D.jpeg Webby-MP.png 17107EE3-80EA-41FC-A251-D87015999467.jpeg WebbyVanderquack.png Category:Character galleries (2017)